kidicarusfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ohka
Ohka is a fan character by Taylor Gorrell appearing in Kid Icarus: Clash of Angels. One of the Synthetic Angels, she is initially Pit and Trip's enemy, but becomes Pit's second new ally in the battle against the Synthetics, though she stays with the Forces of Nature, working with Trip and Viridi. Appearance Ohka appears as a 16-year-old (or 12-13 if you believe Sakurai) girl, the same age as Pit and Trip, having back-length orange hair and brown eyes. She wears a futurized, feminine version of Pit's outfit (the standard female Synthetic Angel outfit), colored dark pink and accented with purple. Her wings are red, having dull feathers that are softer than most Synthetic Angel feathers. Personality Ohka initially does not feel emotions, as many Synthetic Angels cannot. While in this state, she often includes computer-based phrases into her speech. She places high value on gratitude, feeling all favors must be repaid. As the game goes on, she slowly regains her emotions, gaining a happy and high-spirited demeanor that Trip finds "cute". Unlike other Synthetic Angels, she shows no open hostility to any gods, mostly because of her gratitude and initial emotionlessness. She is very grateful to Trip and feels she owes him much, eventually falling in love with him; a factor that gains its own Bonus Chapter. Like Artem, she refers to Parshath as "Lord Parshath" and holds high respect for him, even when opposing him. Ohka speaks with a Canadian accent. Biography Ohka is first seen alongside her comrades Goryu and Senku, together as the Terrific Triad. After a boss battle, the three escape, but Ohka's wings give out and she crashes, and Goryu and Senku not even stopping. Found unconscious by Trip, she is taken to Viridi's sanctuary. Grateful, she agrees to aid Trip in the battle, upgrading his weapons to be able to hurt Synthetic Angels, allowing Trip to really fight. As the game progresses, her interactions with Trip and Viridi slowly help her regain her emotions, becoming a happy and high-spirited girl. This makes her very grateful, even making her begin to call Viridi "Mistress". When the other members of the Terrific Triad are met, Ohka is shocked to find that her slot has been filled by Goku En, but when Senku says Goku En sucks and wants Ohka back on the team, Ohka states she is perfectly happy with Trip and Viridi. Ohka eventually falls in love with Trip, blushing often when he speaks. This leads Viridi and Palutena to tease her sometimes. Unknown to her at first, the feeling is slightly mutual, as Trip finds Ohka rather cute. After Ohka regains her emotions, she runs the newly unlocked Minigame Mode. She also runs one of the Treasure Hunts in the game alongside Artem, Orichon, and Parshath. Her picture is of the Forces of Nature, including Viridi, Trip, and herself. Abilities Like all Synthetic Angels, Ohka has basic weapon knowledge, allowing her to upgrade Trip's weapons with the ability to hurt Synthetic Angels. She is very good at strategizing, being the brains of the Terrific Triad. In battle, she is most proficient with Palm weapons. The Ohka Palm is unlockable. Trivia *Ohka, along with Goryu, Senku, and Goku En, are named after the "Majestic/Malevolent Mech" cards from the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. Category:Kid Icarus: Clash of Angels Category:Character Category:Female